beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
The Farmer
The Farmer is a character in the second episode of Bee and PuppyCat. History The Farmer lives on Jelly cube planet with his animals who he feeds human souls to. As Bee and PuppyCat arrived in the different world where The Farmer resides, he approaches the two and asks if they are here for the temp job, which Bee quickly responds with a yes. The Farmer points at the bottom of the planet, which is a perfect small square, that there is "A beautiful, sugared cherry." Bee then takes off towards the cherry, leaving PuppyCat with The Farmer. An animal slowly slithered over to PuppyCat, which then he creepily responds to PuppyCat, saying "Ahh.. It looks like that snake likes you.. Heh heh.. Or maybe it's just hungry." He then goes on talking about how the cherry is the only source of nourishment for his animals The Farmer reassures PuppyCat that there is nothing to worry about, also telling him that how his cherry is just a vehicle to transport his fertilizer to grow his 'true crops'. PuppyCat continued to question the Farmer, saying that Bee was not given fertilizer at all The farmer turned to PuppyCat, telling him that Bee is the fertilizer for his crops. PuppyCat then goes to Bee to rescue her. As frosting grows vividly all around the farm animals, The Farmer assumed that Bee's soul was taken by the cherry. He then only gets punched angrily in the back of the head by Bee, who yells at him in anger and disgust that he used people as fertilizer. The Farmer was then surprised, not knowing how Bee was still alive, and yet his livestock feeds. Bee apologizes for 'killing' the cherry, and offers the Farmer some gum. PuppyCat then demanded payment, though the Farmer then told them that his payment was supposed to arrive at them. Bee becomes annoyed, stuffing gum in his mouth, snatching the leaf from his head, then falling back to the opposite side of the planet. The Farmer kept on chewing the gum, amazed at how sweet it was. A pink flower then grows on top of his head. He looks at the flower, saying his last sentence before being devoured by his own farm animals. Personality The Farmer is a man who seems to hold a very calm tone that's almost similar to what people would depict to be an 'Old Farmer's' voice. Not only that, but slightly unsettling at some points if he is questioned about his motives of sending people (in this case, Bee) towards the cherry. He is shown to be caring towards his livestock, even going to the point of trapping people and permanently using their souls to feed his livestock by using it to fertilize 'plants' all around them. While using Bee's impulsive behavior as an advantage for him, the Farmer directed Bee towards the cherry, which would've sucked out her soul if she hadn't been saved by PuppyCat. Even being angrily yelled or smacked at, the Farmer still holds a very calm tone and mood. He apologizes and does not let his farm animals consume or attack Bee and PuppyCat. Appearance The Farmer is shown to have not clothes, but rather colors on his skin. The colors are a variety from cyan, orange, reddish-pink, and white in a pattern such as sleeves and uneven shoes. His eyes are cyan and slightly slanted, while his nose is reddish-pink and holds a triangular shape. The Farmer also sports a small little circular cap around his head that also holds a leaf that grows from his head. A flower is also capable enough to grow on his head, if he were to eat something sweet or chew gum. In the middle of his chest, is what appears to be two dots, a triangle, and an oval that is placed to make the image of a face. Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Males